Diverting Expectations
by helpMeI'mLost
Summary: You didn't really know what to expect when you were reborn into a world which you previously thought was fictional. What you do know however is that you're not going to let this control you. You are going to live this new life to the fullest, screw canon!
1. Chapter One

Chapter 1

Despite the fact that I was seriously considering murder, my face was a perfect mask of serenity. Flawlessly holding a kind smile.

Meanwhile the clueless recipient of my ire continued to blabber on.

Again politely declining Tonpa's offer of juice, and watching as he gained an almost constipated look at having been rejected again, I still kept an amicable smile all the while I was fuming at how poorly concealed the mans malicious intentions were.

Once again I am reminded of how similar yet different, the HxH world I'm now in is compared to the one I knew from manga and anime on Earth, or at least before I died and was oh so gracefully reincarnated into a world i formerly thought was fictional.

Now normally, if something like this happened you would probably memorize every little detail that you remember, and carefully record it while it was all still fresh in your mind, but seeing as I'm a scatterbrained fool with selective memory. I did not.

Not the recording part though, I did do that. Admittedly it wasn't nearly as thorough as it probably should have been.

The problem was in an entirely new world the information I had from earth was from the perspective of the protagonists. Unlike a piece of fiction, this world didn't revolve around the main characters, it branched out into many other directions that the manga could never have possibly touched upon all of them.

Even with all the grief and confusion, of literally dying and being ripped away from the world you were familiar with it was impossible to not eventually get wrapped up in the wonders of this whole new world.

It wasn't easy to move on but I did it, and now here I am.

The problem was that I was not nearly as well versed in HxH canon as I probably should be, and the book where I recorded everything I remembered from the manga and anime in was back at home collecting dust under a loose floorboard in my bedroom, additionally written in English as a precaution.

However despite the fact that the details were more than a bit rusty, I was still pretty sure that Tonpa: the infamous rookie crusher, wasn't supposed to be so obviously skeezy.

I mean Gon may just be the kind of person that is naturally trusting, but when everything was said and done from what I remember Leorio might have been lacking a bit in street smarts, but he wasn't stupid! Then Kurapika, he was the intellectual of the group! Not to mention more jaded and cautious than the other two.

I could forgive them for being tricked by Tonpa if he was generally a good actor, but right here and now at the 287th Hunter Exam, wearing badge number 237 proudly on my chest, with Tonpa relentlessly pestering me with offers of friendship and juice, I couldn't help but be extremely perturbed at just how ridiculously transparent this guy was. Speaking of….

"Oh, come on man! Just take the drink why dontcha, the Hunter Exams pretty rough, I would know, this one now makes it my 35th time, you should take some time to relax it'll be good for ya."

At that I couldn't help shoot Tonpa a dubious look. Naturally, i knew that Tonpa's true goal wasn't to actually pass the exam, but to instead take down as many rookies as he can, but the number of times he had took the Hunter exam alone was impressive.

The sheer amount of sadistic pleasure he gets from sabotaging others hopes and dreams must be truly extensive with how he just keeps on coming back.

Seriously though, as you deny the drink once again you feel your patience finally start to reach its end, your carefully crafted mask finally starting to crack, as Tonpa once again brushes off your rejection, being even more forceful in his insistence of getting you to drink the spiked juice.

It's not that you feel threatened, even without calling him out on his lie, you could just accept the can, and pretend to drink it.

Hell you could probably drink the whole can of juice and still be okay, you haven't trained to be immune to poison like you know a certain silver haired member of the main cast has, but the thing you've discovered about nen is that to some extent it naturally enhances and reinforces one's body as a passive effect.

You strongly suspect that this is the main reason why people in this world can walk off getting thrown through walls and take all kinds of normally lethal or crippling hits.

Besides the point, being an active nen user you naturally have better resistance to various toxins and poisons, not to mention theoretically if you just circulated your nen through your body you should be able to essentially wash the laxatives out of your system.

However in the end a theory is still a theory, and current circumstances dictate it would be unwise to test this out.

The problem was even if you do have a simple solution (that didn't involve ingesting strong laxatives) to get Tonpa off your back you're still not willing to enact it.

It's a matter of pride. You just can't bring yourself to accept the can of juice. Tonpa's whole act is so cringy, so cartoonishly villainous, it would be an insult to your intelligence to even pretend to fall for such a ruse.

Fortunately my conflict of interest was solved for me as Tonpa reached out an arm to wrap around my shoulder in a gesture of companionship.

In an instant my hand snapped out to grab his wrist. With a unforgiving grip I squeezed hard enough until I could feel the bones grinding together.

The air around me seemed to grow thick and darken with killing intent directed straight at Tonpa fueled by all of the pent up agitation I had been holding back.

The next oh so eloquent words I uttered were as followed:

"Fuck Off"

It wasn't said particularly loud, but the two words were spat out with such venom that the statement seemed to carry itself farther than I expected, causing the few people standing close to us to jump back with with startled strings of curses at the sudden onslaught of killing intent.

To his credit Tonpa didn't soil his pants, but as he was looking at me, nervous sweat excessively sliding down his head in rivulets it was clear he knew he messed up, but evidently Tonpa was many things, but at least he wasn't a complete fool, and at least proved to have good survival instincts by taking my words at face value, yanking his hand out of my vice-like grip and making a hasty retreat into throng of Hunter applicants without another word.

… I was so relieved he was finally gone I felt like crying.

Instead I made my way over to the edge of the…...room?cavern? and sat down on one of the huge pipes that were lining the walls.

The nuisance known as Tonpa now out of the way I was allowed to feel the smallest spark of excitement course through my body in anticipation of what's to come.

Closing my eyes and leaning back a little I began to ponder my circumstances.

Statistically it seemed highly unlikely that I would end up taking the Hunter Exam with the main characters. The exam takes place every year and without any connection to the main characters to measure myself against I would have no idea which year the MC's participated unless I specifically remembered which year they took the exam. I didn't.

As these thoughts raced through my head I smiled wryly. Looks like I beat the odds-- then again more like cheat the odds.

...After all, I passed the Hunters Exam ten years ago, at age six.

I let out an amused huff at that, a smile curling it's way up my face.

No. I wasn't here as a candidate.

Softly chuckling to myself, I allow my lips to mouth out these silent words:

"Hello everyone, and welcome to the 287th annual Hunter


	2. Chapter Two

**Author Notes: Well.. wow. Iv'e been writing for a while but this is the first time I've ever officially published something, so i really didn't know what to expect.** **You guys have definitely exceeded my expectations though.** **I'm honestly amazed at how fast i got reviews and followers, i half expected this fic to just sit ignored shoved into some obscure corner of the fanfic Bermuda Triangle.** **Never once did i imagine the response would be so immediate.** **_(And sorry if you were expecting more, i dont really know how to write authors notes, but they are important for the author to communicate with readers sooooo... also does anyone even read these. I almost always skip over this part!?!)_** **...Welp for the most part i just wanted to say thanks for the positive feedback. Its amazing how much more motivation you have to write knowing that other people are actually following along and expecting more to come...** **Anyhow!!!**

 ** _Chapter Two--_ START**

\--

Chapter 2

\--

In all honesty it really was a coincidence that I would end up participating in the same Hunter Exam as Gon and the rest of the main characters,

(or formerly main characters. This world was no longer fictional. For all I know this world never had been fictional, only presented as that back on earth, these were no longer characters on a page, but real living breathing people)

When Netero had requested me to host the final stage of this year's Hunter Exams I had readily agreed thinking that it sounded quite interesting. Of course it occurred to me that I could be in charge of the same exam as Gon and the others, from what I could infer the timeline was about right, but still ultimately dismissed the idea seeing as even with the rough estimate of where I was in the HxH timeline, it still wasn't very likely that I would be in charge of that one particular exam.

It was only after I had completed the planning and preparations for my final stage exam task, did I check in on the other examiners and their tasks to corroborate and fine-tune any kinks or problems in my plan that may arise due to the previous tasks that I realized this was indeed that exam.

Altogether it wasn't an unpleasant surprise. I had long ago chosen my stance in aspect to interfering with canon, I didn't see the point in needlessly worrying myself about possibly affecting canon. What happens will happen.

I refuse to let myself be controlled by my knowledge, and hide away, not allow myself any involvement with canon events or characters, even if it involves someone getting hurt when I could clearly do something.

I had decided early on that should I ever get involved in anything relating to canon (which was a very real possibility) I would not allow myself to throw away my morality, out of some kind of misguided mindset along the lines of; since everything turned out alright in the end, even if i have to let some really bad things happen I can't compromise that ending and risk everything going horribly wrong.

So instead of dreading this encounter, I anticipated it. Since my death (and rebirth) I had changed greatly from the timid shy boy who spent his time browsing through books in the library, but at my core I was still the starry-eyed boy barely even able to form a coherent sentence in front of my favorite author at a book signing.

The fact was I was going to get the chance to meet the 'main characters' of a series I loved. I would be damned if I let my anxiety take that away from me.

And so with my worries put to rest, unrestrained I let the childish excitement bubble up and murmur warmly inside my chest.

Among the Hunter community I was a bit famous, apparently passing one of the most reputable, cutthroat tests around, in which less than fifteen percent of the thousands of hopeful applicants even make it to the exam site in the first place at age six (the youngest ever to pass the Hunter exam) earns you a bit of rep.

Being trapped in an infant body, with literally nothing else to do but non-stop meditation, paired with unrelenting persistence, and a bit of natural talent in the field of nen, I managed to unlock it fully at two years and have since then had four years to practice and refine my skills.

Entering the HxH world as a nameless orphan dumped in Meteor City certainly wasn't the most gentle or pleasant of introductions to my new life. I had nothing to my name, (at first not even that), but with no family to worry for, or hold me back, I saw no reason not to enter the exam, or at least attempt to.

I was under no delusions that I would even get to the exam site, from what I remember in the manga getting to the exam in itself wasn't just a test of ability but also relied largely on luck.

For the most part I simply wanted to to use this to gauge my ability. With very little reference on nen, and nothing to actively compare my ability to, I could only guess my progress. Even if I didn't make it to the exam site at the very least I should meet a few other applicants on the way and at least get an outline-- however vague on my skill level.

I had a reasonable amount of confidence in my abilities, but the fact was (however depressing it may be), for all I knew my current skill level could be only slightly better than a civilian.

However setting out for the Hunter exam, wearing a thick cloak and a mask to hide my youthful appearance all the while not speaking a single word as to not give my real age away with my childish voice--I was not eager to be targeted by other applicants, just because of my 'age'), I made it to the exam site with little difficulty.

The thing was I kept going from there. At most I had expected the farthest I would get was the first stage, maybe if I got really lucky the second stage.

The people who make it to the exam site are the true hunter candidates, to put it crudely they were the crop after all the weeds had been pulled out. These were fully grown, experienced, trained, adults, even with nen reinforcing my body I was still a child, heck I was practically still a toddler. Right now my participation was pretty much just a formality, just to see how far I'd get.

I passed the first task, then the second, despite everything I had thought I kept progressing.

….That was when I realized something, Switching my attention from myself and simply staying in the running for the first time I observed the other examinees. As I watched them I realized many things. I saw how one of them was heavy on his feet not at all like the light footsteps you would expect from an experienced martial artist.

I saw how one of them kept their sword sheath strapped to their back at an angle inconvenient if you needed to execute a quick or sudden draw.

In the third task I saw another, who was a tad too late to reach for his bow, his reaction delayed, and I deduced it was probably because he had never used it practically before, only for sport, in competitions, and in practice ranges, not in hunting and actual combat.

I saw these people and as I assessed them i noticed flaws and openings, strengths and weaknesses.

Living in Meteor City was no walk in the park I had countless experiences with fights, beatdowns and making hasty escapes, sometimes just to stay alive.

When I wasn't trying to survive and practicing nen I was training my body. This included combat, whether it was just getting into scuffles on the street trying to practice, learn, get better, or even shadowing some of the experienced fighters and watching them fight, maybe even pester the more approachable ones for lessons or tips. It was safe to say I was far more versed in combat than I ever had been in my previous life.

The whole time I had been thinking I was weak, I was behind the game and had to desperately try to catch up to this world's standards, but in reality I had been so busy underestimating myself, I didn't even realize how far ahead I really was.

This whole time I had been ruthlessly training-- leveling up so to say, spending all of my time since my rebirth climbing the pyramid higher, and higher trying to reach what I viewed as the starting point, completely unaware that I had already passed it.

It felt absurd, looking at the remaining applicants, and realizing that they were not in fact leagues above me, that I was stronger than them.

The realization completely turned my world on it's head, and suddenly I felt so ridiculously stupid.

'Was my inferiority complex truly so large that I couldn't even see what was right in front of me?'

Now that I looked back on it, everything was so obvious. I may have only been six, but I still had the mind of an adult. Even when not attributing just how strong a power nen is, I was still formidable, in Meteor City I had taken down groups of grown, combat-experienced men without an ounce of nen (which had been carefully refined, and controlled to the point where even the passive effects of nen were rendered obsolete).

This entire thing was absurd, I was honest to God, baffled at how I had missed this. How in the world did I manage to make such drastic progress and not even notice!

From that point on the Hunter Exam passed in a daze, with me alternating between feelings of overwhelming pride and accomplishment to baffled disbelief at my own stupidity and lack of self confidence.

It was only at the final stage, where my little ruse went up in flames-- literally, I watched mournfully as the the remains of my trusty cloak (I had grown rather fond of it) drifted down to the ground, in small flakes of white ashes and glowing embers.

People were accordingly surprised, but i'm really not sure if it was because of my age or the fact that I actually wasn't some sort of creepy, mysterious, mute dwarf like I'm pretty sure everyone thought I was. Either way it was a bit too late to make any protests seeing as I had already pretty much passed the exam at that point.

I did however make sure to blow a vindictive raspberry at everyone's astonished faces, as I let chairman Netero lead me through the doors into the waiting room, as the final exam continued.

The rest, as they say, was history.


	3. Chapter Three

\--

 **Chapter 3**

\--

Playing with a strand of long, violet, plum colored hair-- which even after all these years i still found fascinating considering the much more limited spectrum of natural colors back on earth, I grumbled in boredom.

\--Taking no chances on getting my cover blown early on, so as not to stand out I took care not to arrive to the site too early or too late-- and potentially attract any unwanted attention. Upon arriving, and receiving the badge labeling me as applicant 237, I was satisfied to see my timing was more or less correct.

This was the tricky part really; making it to the final exam without bringing any unnecessary attention or suspicion onto myself.

I had set up the final exam as what was essentially a bastardized game of clue. The examinees will have the task of identifying who among them is the examiner all the while trying to avoid getting picked off themselves.

For now though, it was just a waiting game….. an incredibly boring waiting game.

Maybe I _should've_ come a little later. It was horribly dull just sitting here waiting for everyone to arrive.

Swinging my legs back and forth I rested my chin in my palms as I looked at the crowd below.

I already spotted Hisoka, Killua, and a disguised Illumi but I hadn't made any attempt to greet them. To be perfectly honest I wasn't even sure if I wanted to talk to Hisoka or Illumi.

Hisoka was leaking bloodlust, and Illumi-- well you wonder if he genuinely thinks this is a good disguise because _while_ unrecognizable you don't think it's very discreet to look like a character straight out of a horror movie.

You really hope he just doesn't want to interact with anybody, and this is how he makes sure people stay away.

\--On that note, what was the alias Illumi used throughout the exams? Your mind keeps supplying you with glitter-cracker but your reasonably sure that's not right. You decide not to worry about it, you'll figure it out later.

Resigned to your fate for the next few hours you let out a sigh, and pull out your trusty Gameboy (which isn't really a gameboy, but it's this worlds equivalent, so... see if i care what its really called) and start tapping away. You're still bored but at least you'll be bored playing Tetris or something.

\- - -- **x** **X** **x** \-- - -

It's not as if you're actively watching the elevator doors, yet the moment they open to reveal the (former) main characters, you seem to instantly zero in on them.

It seems despite your efforts to remain unbiased, you were still subconsciously anticipating their arrival.

As the three individuals step through the doors you take the chance to analyze the the people who had once been the center-point of the HxH world.

Truthfully they're pretty much what you expected. Leorio is wearing a simple well-worn navy suit that hugs his gangly body. While he wasn't ugly, he wasn't necessarily handsome either, but the way he presented himself; full of vivacity, admittedly had its own sort of charm. Due to his height, general mannerisms, and the slight stubble on his face you could see how his he was often mistaken for being older than he actually was.

On the other hand Kurapika was his exact opposite. From what you remember kurapika was around 16 years old when he took the exam, which from your observations now seemed about right.

He carried himself with a refined _(and rather self important_ ) posture, he looked mature for his age-- _going through what he did, it's no wonder really_ , but that still did little to hide his youthful features, and boyish-prettiness.

Then there was Gon. Truth be told the moment you set eyes on him the first thing that popped into your head was _'What the hell is this kid doing here!?!',_ which in truth was more than a little hypocritical considering how old _you_ were when you took the test. Then again it wasn't _just_ a matter of age, you hadn't even batted an eye at Killua. Gon just seemed so…. Pure. You're not quite sure how else to word it, his very person just seemed to embody the word genuine.

You'll be the first to admit the Hunters exam isn't the most nicest of places, it's the kind of environment where you need to be on your guard from the very start. If it's not the nature of the tasks themselves then it's the other applicants you have to watch out for.

To put it frankly it was just kind of hard to believe that there could be someone this sincere at... _anything_ really, much less at a place like the Hunter Exams.

You wonder if this is the famed "Protagonist Halo".

Like the others Gon's appearance fits with your previous knowledge of the HxH world to a tee. You're really not sure if the familiarity is comforting or disconcerting.

Briefly your gaze flicks to Tonpa who, true to form, is making his way through the crowd at record speed, like a shark smelling fresh blood.

As he approaches the group with a friendly wave you sort of wish you could know what they were saying. It's a stupid thought really you already pretty much know what's going on, and well you'd lip-read them if you know-- you actually _knew how_ to lip read, but unfortunately that is a skill you are a bit lacking in (i.e: non-existent).

For a second you consider using your nen to enhance your hearing but, ultimately decide it's too risky. You were keeping a tight, tight lid on your nen, after all it would be rather disappointing if your role as the final examiner was revealed prematurely just because someone could sense your aura. So instead you simply resign yourself to spectate from afar.

However you still find yourself frowning a little as the trio takes Tonpa at face value and accept the juice with little fanfare, but despite yourself a small smile tugs at your lips at the ugly astonished face Tonpa makes when Kurapika and Leorio follow Gons lead and dump their drinks on the ground.

You had decided early on, to hold off your judgement on others and not let your knowledge of the HxH world influence your opinion, and to instead form your own opinion on them.

Saying this, you did not hate Tonpa solely because of how he was portrayed as a character. He really did just manage to cement your loathing for him in a single interaction that couldn't have been more than five minutes long. It was kind of impressive really. You're normally not one to be easily antagonized, he just _really_ rubbed you the wrong way.

secretly within the recess of your mind you wish him a world, of minor inconveniences at the most inopportune times.

'May you stub your toe on a thousand surfaces.'

Shifting your gaze back, to Gon and the others you lean forward a bit trying to assess them again, and pick up the smaller details.

Unfortunately for you Gon is a freak of nature.

 _Somehow!?_ sensing you, he turns his head to match your gaze with his own.

You almost choke on your spit.

'WHY!!!!'

...just, of course-- of fucking course this Tarzan child, and his freakishly sharp senses would pick up on you of all people-- i mean _it's not as if_ anyone else was was looking at him-- _it's not as if_ there were at least twenty other people scouting out the new additions-- but nooooo!!!! he just had to single _me_ out.

You swear to God, you don't care how illogical it sounds, the Protagonist-Halo is _REAL_ ; consisting of "plot armor" and unnaturally high chances of somehow getting directly involved in ridiculously unordinary situations, all to create the perfect melting pot of chaotic entertainment.

\--You should have fucking known. There was no way the whole, "being reincarnated from another universe where-- incidentally this world was nothing but a work of fiction" thing, wouldn't trigger some sort of "scenario-pusher" function within the protagonist halo.

Distantly you recognize that its probably not very healthy to disassociate like this, and view the world around you as if it was still fictional, but ultimately you dismiss the niggling worry.

Self-reflection and introspection were exhausting and this was neither the time nor place for it.

\--Fortunately, despite your inner turmoil, you were able to keep your composure and unflinchingly held Gons gaze, his bright amber-brown orbs meeting your own mercurial silver.

'Another trait you had in this world that did not exist in your old one'

Sliding your ignored gameboy (that isn't actually a gameboy) from your lap into the sleeve of your yukata (which you had altered slightly for ideal function in combat) in one smooth motion. You finally broke eye contact with Gon, and lightly leapt down seamlessly disappearing into the throng of hunter applicants.

You ' _really_ don't want to deal with this right now'

Approximately fifteen minutes later a horribly shrill ear splitting noise cut through the cacophony. Then with a small rumble the further most wall lifted up, revealing the rest of the tunnel and from behind it, Satoz in all his thin wiry glory stepped out, and turned off the alarm.

\- - -- x X x -- - -

Shaking off the lingering nerves, you let a shit eating grin spread across your face. Out of all the other examiners you had met, Satotz was definitely your favorite. It was unfortunate the feeling isn't mutual… though to be entirely fair you really have no one to blame but yourself for that one.

It was just too amusing to try and get a rise out of this guy, from chasing him around, harassing him about his non-existent mouth (a conundrum of which you still consider a valid concern), and just generally being a nuisance, and acting like a child on a sugar rush.

It's really no surprise he's started avoiding you, but you're still not entirely sure if the thinly veiled look of abstract horror on his face every time, you cross paths is necessarily warranted.

On that note you made sure to inform satotz of your plans in infiltrating the hunter exam for your final task, so he wouldn't react to your appearance.

As Satotz looks out over the crowd of hunter hopefuls you can practically feel it when his gaze lands on you, you grin back impishly. He gives no outward acknowledgement, but you can practically taste the internal shudder he is no doubt experiencing right now.

"The deadline for hunter applicants has ended." Satotz' voice cut through, easily gaining everyone's attention.

He then proceeded to speak of the dangers and the risk you take by participating in the Hunter Exam, and warned that should anyone have any doubts in their skills or any other concerns, now is the time to back out.

As one might expect from individuals who had likely been cultivating their skills for years to be able to get to this point, no one backed down. Infact, instead these words seemed to strengthen their resolutions you note, as the conterstors faces harden with determination.

Satotz gave a nod of satisfaction.

"I am Satotz, i will be your examiner for the first task this year."

Satotz' voice was not raised very high, but the crisp authority in his tone carried all the way to the back of the crowd.

"Please follow me to the location of the second task.", Satotz paused a bit to look back the crowd, he added

"As for the first task? It has already began."

Then turning around completely, he proceeded down the tunnel first at a speed little more than a walk. Only when everyone stared to follow, did he pick up the pace to more of a light jog and and soon after that escalating the pace to a steady run. All with the same exceedingly strange gait, moving as if he was a nutcracker rather than real person.

\- - -- x X x -- - -

About 30 minutes into the run, I find myself flitting through the crowd, examining all the different kinds of people and tuning in and out of the few conversations around me.

The hunters exam attracts all kinds of people from every walk of life, it was fascinating to see such a wide range of the world's greatest all crowded together in one location, and interacting with each other.

Despite my interests however, when I finally started to slow down and settle on a steady pace- through either luck, or maybe just some sort of unconscious magnetism, I find myself jogging near the small group of Gon, Leorio, and Kurapika.

I think about picking up the pace and moving somewhere out of their vicinity but ultimately I decide Im far enough out of their way to not be a bother.

It stays like this for a while, and I find myself deep in thought, only to come back to awareness as I hear the tell tale thrum of wheels rolling along the concrete surface.

Only seconds later my suspicions are confirmed, as I hear an indignant shout from someone who I could only presume to be Leorio, before exclaiming:

"Hey! wait up kid!"

Only to get a non-committal "Hmm?", from Killua.

"You should show the hunters exam some respect!"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you using a skateboard! That's cheating!" he exclaimed while gesturing wildly at said skateboard.

Killua seemed pretty unflapped, despite Leorio's rather sudden confrontation, and simply responded with a single-- "Why?"

"...Why?-- because this is an endurance test!"

Only for Gon to finally pipe in "No it's not.", and at Leorio's loud "Hugh?!", he continued, "The examiner only told us to follow him."

Although I had already seen this alteration once from behind the screen, having lived in this world for some time now, my perspective was a bit different. I couldn't help but bark out a small laugh at.

"And what are you laughing at!?"

I blinked, slowly. I turned my head to see, Leorio had swiveled around to face me, pointing his finger angrily.

…...oh, with a quick check of my surroundings I realize that while distracted by the conversation I had unconsciously slowed down my pace until I was running, but a few feet away from the group for a better vantage.

A small part of my brain is screaming incoherently in panic, but i do my best to viciously stamp it down, and instead just decide to go with the flow of things. I've always been particularly good at winging it, anyway.

So I respond:

"Your obliviousness is just too amusing~ how could I not laugh?"

Meanwhile i used the small break in tempo of the conversation to collect my thoughts, and elaborate.

" Hunters are amazing individuals capable of amazing feats, they _are_ hunters because something sets them apart from the rest of the crowd. Hunters specialize in just about as many things as there are stars in the sky, and these specializations doesn't always coincide directly with physical ability or in this case.. endurance."

I looked Leorio directly in the eye, my lips curling upwards in amusement before I continued.

"The hunters exam, is compiled of multiple stages or tasks. Tasks of which can have many different methods to complete."

I paused for a bit at Leorio's uncomprehending face before giving a deep sigh. 'looks like I should simplify my words a bit'. Taking another moment to organize my words I started speaking again.

"Where I come from there was this old... scholar _(--well close enough, you dont think it would be a good idea, to drop any names, from your old world just in case someone_ _actually looks it up)_ \--who once said: "if you judge a fish by its ability to climb a tree, it will live its whole life believing it's stupid."..."

Looking over to see Leorio still looking thoroughly confused, face red in anger, I was about to rush and elaborate, but I was beat to it as a pale hand rested itself on Leorio's shoulder, in a placating gesture.

Kurapika spoke up putting a hand to his chin in thought contemplating what I had just said.

"I see… essentially you're saying, with so many people with such a wide variety of strengths, the hunters exam is designed to challenge the examinees, in a way that allows them to capitalize upon their own skills and abilities."

I flashed a bright grin at Kurapika, _(also, since when was he a part of this conversation ?)_

"Exactly! I'm sure you've already had to face a few trials just to get here already. If your experience getting here was anything like mine, the obstacles the Hunter Committee set up for all us examinee wannabes, weren't just simple things with simple solutions."

I watched as Leorio, Kurapika, and Gon, now all had pensive expressions on their faces, and I knew I had hit home.

While the first two obstacles, involving the Boat ride here, and the two-choice-quiz, might not be as obvious, the trios encounter with the kiriko's/navigator family served as a prime example to serve my point. All three of them reacted in different ways to the situation, but none of them failed.

What's more than that they passed for entirely different reasons; Gon for his astute senses and sharp instincts, being able to tell the two kiriko's apart in their beast form. Kurapika for his intellect, and vast knowledge which led him to conclude that the kiriko's daughter was not married and therefore could not be the navigators wife as she had claimed, and lastly Leorio for his compassion and quick medical attention to the "wounded" navigator.

I'll admit though, I'm still a bit confused on how, upon closer examination Leorio didn't realize the navigators wounds were fake-- I mean it should be pretty obvious….shouldn't it?

The contemplative silence finally ended when Gon spoke up.

"Hey! what are both of your names anyway? I'm Gon!" he said, gesturing to myself, and Killua, who had remained silent up until this point.

Taking the initiative Killua casually dismounted his skateboard in one smooth motion, transferring effortlessly into a run, catching the spinning skateboard in his arms as if such a (no doubt) complicated trick was as easy as breathing to him.

"I'm Killua," he introduced, then appraising Gon with interest he asked, "how old are you?"

"I'm 12!"

"..ho, same age as me then."

"Haha, that's so cool! What about you--" Gon turned to look at where I had been running along with them only meet open air.

"Haaahhhhhhhhh!?!"

\- - -- x X x -- - -

A fair distance away from his previous location, the individual known as Fon YiLin broke out into hysterical giggles, as he heard the echoed shout of confusion, from his previous company, ignoring the wary sid-eyes he was getting from the other joggers around him.

"...ano, d-do any of you believe in ghosts?"

 ** _aaaand-- thats a wrap. Sorry it took so long to update, ive been in a bit of a funk lately. Truth be told ive actually had this chapter finished for a while now, but it was just kind of 'everywhere' and i just wasnt willing to publish it unedited._**

 ** _if anyones wondering who YiLin quoted, that was Albert Einstein, he just doesnt want to name drop him because then he'd be screwed if anyone *cough*kurapika*cough* decided to look him up and then come up with nothing.-- well not necessarily screwed but itd still be a bit of a nuisance to explain it away._**

 ** _on that matter its not like YiLin particularly believes that anyones actually gonna be fact checking everything he says, but despite his rather playful, optimistic personality, YiLins a naturally cautious person. and even if he trys not to be, hes pretty anxious as well. alot of the time, he has to consciously put effort into not falling into a constant loop of anxiety/agitation, and just force himself to take more "impulsive" actions, and basically not agonize over every little thing, and force himself to just --live._**

 ** _anyway ill end this here, hopefully the next chapter will be be out alot sooner than this one was. please comment and feel free to ask questions._**


End file.
